Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor system for conveying objects such as pallets or other load carriers, which comprises at least two mutually separate conveyor units, and a control process for such a conveyor system.
Description of the Prior Art
DE 10 2008 014 877 A1 discloses a conveyor system in which in each case two conveyor units in the style of a transport trolley form a conveyor device, with two transport trolleys being designed to convey load carriers in the form of pallets. To this end, the two transport trolleys can move under a pallet as a transport-trolley pair, then lift it and convey it to another location. In particular, the conveyor system enables automatic loading of pallets into lorries. To this end, each transport trolley is provided with an electrical supply cable fastened to it, which supplies and controls the drives of the transport trolley, transmits sensor signals and can furthermore be used as a pull cable to correct the transport trolleys in terms of their movement direction. The supply cables are moreover used as pull cables to implement amendments to the route. A conveyor system of this type is, however, very limited in terms of its flexibility.
DE 20 2014 006 562 U1 discloses a conveyor system which comprises conveyor units which are mutually separate and can be moved independently of one another.